<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did You by EmmzyPlayz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656726">Did You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz'>EmmzyPlayz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Kissing, Loss, M/M, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With tragedy comes questions that sometimes can never be answered...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphelios/Shieda Kayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarella_d/gifts">aquarella_d</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Inspired by: @ </em>
  <em>aquarella_d ‘s Star Guardian Alternate Universe</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Note: This may not be true to the SG AU and is my own interpretation of characters and events.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I think it was the fear that got to me. The thoughts of losing you again and the idea of never getting to tell you how I felt. I'd already lost you once when she took me away...I couldn't let it happen again when I thought in that moment I'd never see you again. Never get to share the sunsets on the balcony...see the small smiles that graced your lips...or see you dance fearlessly around your bedroom when you thought no one was looking. I didn’t want to lose that and not tell you how I felt...again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I think it caught everyone off guard when it happened. Your body cradled in my arms as your beautiful violet eyes gazed up at me through half-closed lids. Your clothes torn, spots of blood staining white. You were bruised and battered, cuts and gashes along your body. Your soft purple hair perfectly framing your pale face, but I was more concerned about the dark purple that was creeping up your left cheek. I knew what her corruption did...I’d experienced it first hand, and I’d seen what it had done to Xayah and Rakan before when she took me the first time. I couldn’t lose you...couldn’t let you die like I had that fateful day in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So I leant in and kissed you, tasting blood and sweat on your lips. I wanted you to know how I felt...in case it became too much. I had blocked out the others and their yelling that mixed with shocked gasps. It wasn’t about them. It was about you and I...or maybe it was more about me. I had been selfish. Leaving little regard for your own feelings, but I needed it...needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just once I wanted to be selfish and show you what I’d held back as I drank in the poison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can recall the surprise, and your reactions. The shock...then the fear...and then the acceptance. I could read them all. First the tenseness of your body at the suddenness. Then, your attempts to push me away as color came back to your cheeks and that familiar sting of the corruption began to crawl up my spine. Finally...the tears as you cried, and you simply dug your nails into my shoulders, still painfully piercing even through my clothes. You didn’t fight me at the end of it. You let me kiss you...and I still don’t know if it was you accepting my feelings or just you letting me have what I’d wanted for so long. You never got the chance to tell me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I remember letting you go once it was all gone from you, and you tried to sit up and grab me as my body gave out. I faintly recall falling on my back, gazing up at the sky. The sharp pain like needles piercing my skin as the corruption slowly consumed me. I remember Akali, Senna, Ekko, and Lucian hovering over me, calling my name, but they didn’t matter. It was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> whose face broke through as my vision faded that mattered to me. I remember feeling the curl of a smile on my lips before it all grew dark...and here I am now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in a void of inky darkness, floating all alone within what I can only assume is my own head. I’m not...sure...how long I’ve been in here. If I have woken and lack control of myself...if I am in a coma. I don’t know. All I know is I have my memories to keep me company...and the dreams I hoped for that included </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can only wonder as I sit within this void...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you feel the way I felt about you, Aphelios?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>